Hello
by Cinnamon Heart
Summary: One-Shot et Song-Fic La conscience de Remus qui raconte brièvement sa vie de loup solitaire. Voilà qu'apparaît la personne la plus inatendue pour donner plus de sens à une telle vie. RL-NT


Blabla d'Aranyella: Oui oui, j'ai compri, il faut que j'écrive la suite de mes deux vraies fics avant de faire d'autres One-Shots, mais s'il vous plait, que ça ne vous empêche pas de lire ce que j'écris! J'y mets mon coeur et mon inspiration, alors peut-être que ça vaut la peine que vous lisiez? (Je l'sais pas, moi! J'suis pas dans votre tête!)  
En tout cas, c'est encore un one-shot/song-fic, avec la chanson Hello, d'Evanescence. (Oui, c'est mon deuxième one-shot avec une chanson de ce groupe, mais j'l'adore!!) Attention, c'est dramatique, un peu romantique mais surtout d'la solitude pendant plus de la moitié d'la fic. Et comme c'est très court, y a pas grand chose.

Disclaimer: J'crois commencer à être assez connue sur ce site pour ne pas avoir à dire que j'suis pas J.K. Rowling et encore moins Amy Lee ou un quelconque membre du groupe Evanescence (eh nah, j'suis juste moi, la p'tite Gabrielle qui s'prend pour une pseudo-romancière!), donc.. que dire de plus? Vous avez du comprendre que rien ne m'appartient sauf l'intrigue de l'histoire!

**Hello**

Il est seul. Il l'a toujours été. Ou presque, puisqu'il y a quand même eu ces quelques années où les choses étaient différentes, mais il est à nouveau solitaire. Je suis au courant parce que je suis seule avec lui depuis toujours et je sais exactement ce qu'il pense. Mais il ne savait pas que j'étais là. Car en fait, je n'existe pas vraiment, je suis sa conscience. Je connais par coeur chaque moment de sa triste existence. Ces quelques années où il n'était pas seul, c'est à peine assez pour être un rêve. Un rêve pendant un cauchemard, il faut le dire. Il est craint depuis un certain soir de pleine lune lors de son enfance, cette nuit où il a été contaminé par une affreuse malédiction. Il n'avait rien demandé, il ne voulait surtout aucun mal à qui que ce soit, mais ainsi est la nature humaine: craintive face à la différence. Il l'a appri à ses dépens durant les jours qui ont suivi cette atroce morçure, les jours où il aurait eu le plus besoin de leur soutien, lui qui n'était encore qu'un enfant mais qui devrait supporter toute sa vie les conséquences d'une imprudence.

_Playground school bell rings again  
__Rain clouds come to play again  
__Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

Puis il y a eu ce que j'appelle 'le rêve', ces années où il est allé à Poudlard, où il a rencontré de vrais amis qui ne l'ont pas jugé sur sa différence. Et pourtant, il finirait par se réveiller et ce rêve se détruirait à cause du pire fléau: la guerre. La mort emportera l'un à cause de la traîtrise de l'autre, et c'est l'innocent qui sera accusé. Le rêve se terminait par le mensonge, celui-là même qui l'avait obligé à rester seul.

_Hello, I'm your mind  
__Giving you someone to talk to  
__Hello.._

Douze années de nouvelle solitude plus tard, le traître réapparaît ainsi que l'innocent. La vérité éclate, mais personne ne peut le prouver. Deux autres années s'écoulent, et l'innocent se fait assassiner. Le loup reste seul à endurer sa peine en silence. Une personne bien inatendue fait son apparition, elle était une parente éloignée de l'inocent et pleure aussi. Elle souhaiterait tellement aider à apaiser la tristesse du solitaire. Lui, de son côté, aimerait la consoler ou au moins rester avec elle, mais il ne croit plus à autre chose que la solitude, et il ne veut pas prendre le risque de perdre une autre personne chère. Il sait que l'amitié n'est qu'un mensonge.

_If I smile and don't believe  
__Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
__Don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
__Hello, I'm the lie living for you, so you can hide  
__Don't cry.._

Le temps passe encore, la guerre fait de nouveau rage. De nombreuses personnes périssent par la faute du mage noir, l'assassin. La dernière victime fut le Survivant, le fils du premier maraudeur à avoir trouvé la mort. Il n'y aura plus de décès, maintenant que le meurtrier n'est plus. C'est ce qu'ils disent tous. Ou presque, car le loup sait que lors d'une simple pleine lune il peut y avoir des victimes. Par sa faute.

La métamorphomage revient, toujours désireuse d'aider le loup-garou à revivre. Il ne veut toujours pas croire. Il ne veut pas la perdre elle aussi, car malgré tout il commence à l'apprécier. Mais le rêve le reprend, l'empêche de refuser, et la solitude le quitte pour faire place à l'amour. Et si ce n'était pas cela, le rêve, mais bien toutes ces années de solitudes? Seul le temps pourra le dire un jour..

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
__Hello I'm still here  
__All that's left of yesterday.._

"La vie doit continuer malgré les malheurs, tu sais, de toute façon il n'existe pas de vie parfaite.." dit Nymphadora sur un ton de réconfort.  
"Mais si la vie t'enlève ce qui compte le plus à tes yeux?" demande Remus.  
"Alors tu te demandes pour qui tu comptes réellement."  
"Et s'il n'y avait personne?"  
"N'y pense même pas, moi je serai toujours là, même au-delà de la mort."

**Fin**

Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Pas si mal? Super génial? (Okay, ça ça m'étonnerait..) Ennuyeux à mourir? Dites-le toujours, chaque commentaire me fait plaisir, positif ou négatif. Laissez-moi une p'tite review, c'est pas compliqué et ça n'a pas à être un vrai roman (petite allusion à ma première review pour mon premier one-shot.. ;) ), même une petite ligne c'est suffisant pour moi!


End file.
